


war of hearts.

by Jazminoopshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Family Drama, Gay, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnancy, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazminoopshi/pseuds/Jazminoopshi
Summary: Y aunque Steve lo dejo, también le dejo lo más hermoso de su vida.





	1. pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, bueno antes que nada quería decirles que espero la historia les guste y que si encuentran algún error ortográfico me avisen sin pensarlo; después de aclarar esto les quiero contar que tenia un millón de ganas de escribir algo así, amo esta pareja y mas cuando hay un Peter Parker de por medio. Se que no hay muchas historias como esta así que espero llenar las expectativas.
> 
> Si llegaron aquí, desde ya les agradezco por regalarme un poco de su tiempo.

En aquel momento, en ese frío lugar, con el escudo que su padre había hecho, clavado en el pecho, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el pequeño ser que crecía dentro suyo, aquel fruto del amor que algún día existió entre Steve Rogers y el.   
No podía creerlo, un día estaba entusiasmado con darle la noticia y al siguiente temía por la salud del bebé que llevaba en su vientre.   
Lo que pasó después no lo recuerda, no recuerda quién llegó y lo levanto del frío suelo, tampoco cómo llego al hospital o cuando curaron sus heridas, solo puede recordar el fuerte sonido en sus tímpanos que anunciaba el latido del pequeño corazón de su cachorro, solo recuerda el alivio y la felicidad que disipó el dolor por algunos segundos, antes de caer rendido y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

\- Si, el es Tony Stank. - escucho decir a su mejor amigo, lo cual lo hizo rodar los ojos pero al mismo tiempo, reír por lo bajo. Después de todo era lo que necesitaba, estar con personas que lo quieren y lo cuidan.  
Dolía ver así a Rodhes, daría todo por no verlo de aquella manera, sin poder caminar libremente y aguantar el dolor, aunque tratarse de ocultarlo, no era el único que estaba herido en aquella situación. Visión era otra víctima de aquella guerra, aunque no estaba familiarizado totalmente con las emociones, sabía que sufría, aunque prefería pasar el tiempo cuidando de el y el bebé.   
Su cachorro.. era quien lo mantenía de pie, porque aunque su orgullo no lo dejara, sabía que dolía como el infierno no tener cerca a su alfa, padre de su hijo. Su marca constantemente ardida producto de su ausencia.

Sin más, sacude su cabeza y niega en voz baja, acariciando su vientre suavemente mientras se dirigía a la mesa más cercana, observando la caja que antes habían entregado a su nombre, no sabía a qué se podía deber pero temía un poco ¿Qué tal si era algo que pudiera en peligro a los demás y a el mismo? Ahora con más cuidado que antes, sacude suavemente la caja, antes de chasquear su lengua, no parecía peligroso. Cualquier pensamiento que antes albergaba su mente, se borró de inmediato, aquello era peor que una bomba o algún instrumento de destrucción masiva, reconocería aquella caligrafía en cualquier lugar y el "Tony" grabado en el sobre solo lo hacía querer botar aquella carta y cualquier cosa que hubiera en la caja.. pero no pudo.

"Tony;

Me alegra que hayas regresado al complejo, no me gusta la idea de que estés deambulando solo en una mansión. Todos necesitamos una familia. Los vengadores son la tuya, incluso más que que mía. Me he cuidado solo desde los dieciocho, la verdad nunca encajé en ningún lado, ni en el ejército. Mi fe se centra en la gente, supongo, individuos. Y me alegra saber que en su mayoría no me han decepcionado, y por eso tampoco los decepcionaré.

Las cerraduras se reemplazan pero tal vez no deberían. Sé que te lastime Tony. Supongo que creí que al no decirte lo de tus padres te estaba protegiendo, pero ahora entiendo que yo me estaba protegiendo, y lo siento. Espero que algún día tú lo entiendas.

Que mal que no coincidimos con los acuerdos, me hubiera gustado. Sé que crees en lo que estás haciendo y es todo lo que puedes hacer, es lo que todos deberíamos hacer.

Así que no importa que sea, te prometo que si nos necesitas, si me necesitas...

Ahí estaré."

Al terminar de leer aquella carta no puede evitar sentir sus ojos arder y el enojo recorrer su cuerpo, más cuando un teléfono de los años Steve Rogers sale de aquella simple caja de cartón.

\- Te necesito ahora y no estás. - dice para el mismo antes de meter de nuevo ambos objetos a la caja, lanzandola lejos de el. Niega un poco después de poner en espera aquella importante llamada y suspira, levantándose de donde estaba, sabia que más temprano que tarde Steve haría algo estúpido y ahí lo tenía, siendo ahora un fugitivo, incluso peor que antes. Quería odiar a Barnes, culparlo de destruir su relación, dejar a su hijo sin padre, dejarlo a el sin padres, pero sabía que esto último no era su culpa y que las dos cosas anteriores solo eran culpa del que en algún momento fue su alfa. El tenía que admitirlo.

semana quince de gestación.

\- Entonces crees que lo mejor para el bebé sería compartir habitación contigo porque eres el que podría llegar más rápido a la misma ¿Es correcto o me estoy equivocando? - pregunta con gracia el Stark, mirando a Visión con cariño, mientras acariciaba su apenas abultado vientre con una de sus manos y con la otra llevaba una dona hasta sus labios, dando un mordisco.

\- Sería lo mejor, señor Stark, según el internet los niños recién nacidos solo duermen y lloran, además de comer, así que si el pequeño humano comenzará a llorar yo podría atravesar las paredes y dar caricias en su cabello hasta que parara, otro dato que conseguí en internet.

\- Recuerda lo que hablamos sobre las paredes y el uso de las puertas, Vis. Pero agradezco que me des sugerencias, las tendré muy en mente en cuanto sepa el sexo del bebé y comencemos a decorar su habitación.

semana veintidós de gestación.

\- Y ahí esta, el pequeño Tony tiene un pequeño Tony entre las piernas. - menciona el doctor acomodando sus gafas, mientras miraba el monitor; Bruce había llegado unas semanas después de la guerra civil y cuando se entero del embarazo de su hermano de ciencia, a pesar de no ser ese tipo de doctor se tomo el tiempo e hizo lo posible para poder ayudar a su amigo y sus controles con el bebé. Había estado muy molesto cuando se entero de los acontecimientos, después de que el mismo Hulk se calmara el tuvo que hacerlo también, solo quería pensar en el bienestar de Anthony y el pequeño bebe. - Es un niño.

El castaño no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello, iba a tener un pequeño varoncito, un pequeño alfa u omega , pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras Bruce acariciaba su cabello con mimo y Visión miraba atentamente en el monitor un "pequeño tony" además de el bebe. Murmurando un "¿son dos?" dejando que después las carcajadas de los dos hombres se escucharan en toda la sala.

semana treinta de gestación.

Llevo una mano hasta su vientre ya muy hinchado, mientras sonreía mirando lo que habia dibujado en la pared de la habitación que seria para su hijo; pequeñas estrellas y nubes decoraban la pared pintada de azul claro, junto a eso el nombre del pequeño que aun nadie sabia. Nadie tenia permitido entrar ahí, a excepción de Visión o Bruce, que eran los únicos que sabían el sexo de su pequeño. Para los demás todo aun era un misterio y a pesar de que comenzaban a darle regalos, todos eran colores que fácilmente podía usar en una niña o un niño.

\- Tus tíos te quieren mucho, mi cachorro, ya queremos que nazcas para darte mucho amor, mami en especial. Necesito tenerte entre mis brazos. - susurro muy bajo casi como un secreto, como si tratara de evitar que alguien mas los escuchara. - Aun no te conozco y no hay nada que no haría por ti.

semana treinta y seis de gestación.

La idea del baby shower no era algo que tuviera en mente, mas aun porque el ya sabia el sexo de su cachorro, pero Bruce había dado la idea de hacerlo para revelar el sexo a sus amigos, lo cual hasta cierto punto se le hacia algo razonable. Por ello se encontraban ahora en la sala principal del complejo, la cual estaba decorada con globos y varios adornos azules y rosas. Después de algunos juegos y de mas, sosteniendo su vientre como era ya costumbre, camino hacia sus invitados, los cuales no eran mas que Happy, Pepper y Rodhes, pues no necesitaba que nadie mas supiera, le daba exactamente igual, mientras sostenía un gran globo color negro que tenia un signo de interrogación y algunos listones de colores azul y rosa, el cual le entrego a Happy y después una aguja a cada uno.

\- Pues bien, Visión, Bruce y yo supimos el sexo del bebé hace un par de semanas. Quería esperar a que naciera para que ustedes supieran pero llegamos a la conclusión que seria lindo prepara algo así, agradeciéndoles todo el cuidado y amor que nos han brindado a mi cachorro y a mi. Asi que ustedes ahora mismo van a saber el sexo.

Pudo escuchar la exclamación de ternura de Pepper y sentir el pequeño apretón en su hombro por parte de Happy; después de contar del uno al tres vio como los tres pinchan el globo y de ahí salían confetis de color azul y blanco, anunciando así que se trataba de un niño. Escucho los gritos y las felicitaciones de sus amigos y cuando los cinco lo abrazaron, dio por fin loa noticia.

\- Su nombre es Peter.

semana treinta y ocho de gestación.

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el complejo, maldiciones y palabras que harían desmayar al Capitán América, salían de los labios del castaño, el cual estaba metido en la amplia tina de su habitación, estaba tomando un baño cuando un fuerte dolor lo ataco y poco después, al levantarse de la tina sintió como agua que definitivamente no era por su baño escurrirla por sus piernas por lo cual volvió a sentarse, abriendo sus piernas y tomando bocadas de aire, sabia que si la fuente se había roto no podría llegar al hospital donde había conseguido un muy buen doctor, así que simplemente atino a pujar en el mismo sitio donde estaba, el traería a su bebé al mundo. sus gritos habían llamado la atención de los presentes en el complejo; entre ellos Bruce, Natasha y Pepper, a los cuales no dejo acercarse ni un segundo, lo cual dejo muy claro cuando el guante de su armadura rodeo su mano y con este apuntaba a sus amigos gritándoles que se mantuvieran donde estaban, sin dejar que nadie se acercara a el. Odiaba admitir que la única persona a quien quería con el en ese momento era Steve Rogers.

Los minutos siguientes fueron agónicos, Tony gritaba por el dolor que sentía y la desesperación de no poder traer a su bebé al mundo, mientras sufría por la compañía de un idiota que lo había abandonado, sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lagrimas y grandes gotas de sudor mientras con su mano seguía apuntando hacia sus amigos, que no podían mas que mirarlo con preocupación. Después de lo que para todos pareció una eternidad, se hizo el silencio, el castaño pareció salir de su shock y quito el guante de su mano, metiendo después ambas al agua, sacando de ahí a su pequeñito.. lo miro por algunos momentos y después comenzó a dar suaves golpes sobre su espalda, no se movía, no había llanto, su pecho no subía ni bajaba.

\- Peter.. Pet.. - susurro sin aliento el de ojos chocolate, dando pequeñas nalgadas al bebé, nuevamente las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas y fue solo ahí cuando sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente a el para tratar de ayudar al recién nacido, pero incluso antes de poder hacer algo dos fuertes sollozos se escucharon, uno de un padre desesperado y el otro de un bebé que acaba de soltar su primer aliento. Anthony acompaño el llanto de su bebe mientras lo apegaba a su pecho, su hijo, su cachorro, el amor de su vida estaba bien.

Lo siguiente paso borroso, Bruce se movió con rapidez cortando el cordón y Natasha tomo al bebe entre sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un toalla, después sintió un beso sobre su frente, cortesía de Pepper, fue entonces y solo entonces, cuando supo que su hijo estaba a salvo con las personas que amaba que se dejo vencer por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba de a poco, perdiendo el conocimiento en un par de segundos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Primera parte finalizada.  
1/3.


	2. entonces steve conoció a peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar este capitulo quiero aclarar que he cambiado la manera en que Peter adquiere sus "dones", pues a fin de cuentas es muy pequeño para recibir la mordida de una araña. Espero esto no los incomode y puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo.

– ¡Peter Stark ven aquí ahora mismo! – gritaba el mayor tratando de parecer enojado, pero fracasando pues sus risas se combinaban con las de su pequeño, aquel castaño de tan solo cuatro años que tanto se parecía a el y que alegraba sus días desde que llego al mundo; el mismo pequeño que ahora mismo estaba pegado al techo mientras se burlaba de su "mami".

Ahora resultaba gracioso, pero la primera vez que el menor había hecho aquello casi sufre un infarto, mas por el miedo de que cayera que por la impresión de verlo de aquella forma, a pesar de que se había negado al principio a que su gran amigo Banner lo revisara, pues se negaba a que su pequeño bebé fuese tratado como un experimento, al final acepto pues si había algo malo en el por obvias razones quería estar al tanto. Al final resultaba ser que de alguna manera el suero del súper soldado que poseía Steve había dando algunos dones a su hijo. Como comienzo estaba algo molesto, el no quería que la vida de su hijo fuera como la suya, la de Steve o la de Bruce, el quería que su Peter fuera un niño común, pero como siempre la vida le jugaba malas pasada. Aun con todo eso el mayor había tratado de darle una vida normal a su hijo, no muchos lujos, pues sabia por experiencia que tenerlo todo no era la felicidad, pero tampoco le falto nada en todos estos años.   
Cuando el menor por fin bajo del techo, para poder ir a los brazos de su padre este lo abrazo gustoso y comenzó a caminar hasta la sala, donde su teléfono sonaba desde hace algunos minutos.   
– Papi contestará está llamada y después iremos por algo de comer ¿Bien? – pregunto con una sonrisa, más aún cuando el pequeño Peter asintió con la cabeza y después recargo la misma sobre su pecho. – Hola, Pepp.

"– Tony, necesito que enciendas la televisión.. y que si Peter está cerca por favor guardes la calma."

Aquello lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pues si Pepper se había tomando el tiempo para llamarlo y mas aun decirle eso sobre Peter significaba que era algo importante y/o malo. Dejo un suave beso sobre la cabecita de su pequeño la cual estaba recostaba contra su pecho y camino hasta su televisor, colocando el primero canal de noticias que encontró, su respiración se quedo atascada en su garganta, no por el hombre moreno e imponente que era Rey de Wakanda que hablaba sobre cosas a las que apenas le ponía atención, si no por el rubio imponente detrás suyo, Steve Rogers. 

Steve Rogers con la apariencia de un vagabundo; barba un poco larga, con el que debía ser su traje después de mucho tiempo, pues lucia sucio y desarreglado, con un semblante mas serio y duro de lo normal y siendo el maldito guardaespaldas de un gato. 

"– El Rey T'Challa acaba de confirmar lo que llevábamos sospechando hace tiempo, Tony. Debido a que ahora Steve y los demás prófugos son "ciudadanos" de Wakanda están absueltos de todos sus crímenes.. y van a volver al complejo para reintegrase con los vengadores.."

Sin esperar o decir nada, colgó la llamada y nuevamente dejo un beso sobre la cabecita del menor que ahora estaba durmiendo contra su hombro. Había superado, o al menos mayor parte, del problema con su ex alfa, por ende no le preocupaba que volviera a su vida.. pero Steve no sabia absolutamente nada sobre Peter, pues la única vez que quiso decírselo, para el primer cumpleaños de Peter, pero no tuvo el valor de llamarlo directamente con el viejo cacharro que le habia dado, si no que trato de contactarlo por medio de Wakanda pero se negaron a comunicarlo. Aquello lo había hecho molestar, pues a pesar de todo el era el omega de Rogers y tenia derecho a hablar con el, con todo aquello no le habían quedado ganas de volver a buscarlo por lo cual solo había seguido su vida con Peter, contándole sobre su padre solo cuando su inocente cabecita se preguntaba donde estaba el contrario. 

Esa misma tarde recibió directamente la noticia por parte del secretario de estado, el cual tampoco estaba feliz pero que tenia que aceptar lo que estaba pasando aunque no le gustara. Se le había avisado que los demás llegarían cuando el sol comenzara a esconderse, trato de ignorar ese hecho, no era como que tuviera que hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida o algo así. Unas horas mas tarde estaba en la sala de juntas, mirando por la ventana cuando Visión entro al cuarto, regalandole una sonrisa y avisándole que los demás estaban por entrar, el mismo le regalo una sonrisa agradecida un suave golpe en el hombro, pues sabia que el también estaba afectado por la presencia de cierta mujer que años atrás había roto su corazón androide. Cuando las puerta se abrieron de nueva cuenta, no volteo de inmediato, si no que le regalo una sonrisa al que consideraba otro hijo, antes de girarse hacia donde los demás estaban; Wanda, Clint, Sam, Scott, Bucky y Rogers entraron un poco contrariados. A pesar de que había arreglado las cosas con los diferentes gobiernos, se había decidido que el nuevo líder de los Vengadores seria Tony, a pesar de que este ya no tomara mucho su papel como Iron Man. 

– Cuantas vueltas da la vida.. después de todo terminamos donde se pudo arreglar todo. – murmuro burlón el castaño, tomando asiento en la punta de la gran mesa, seguido de Visión, Banner y Rhodey que habían llegado junto a los demás, pero sin dirigir la palabra a alguno. Cuando por fin se tomo un minuto para mirar a el que en algún momento fue su alfa, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado al notar que de alguna manera el omega en su interior se retorcía de gusto al verle después de tanto tiempo. Al menos agradecía haber tomado supresores algunas horas atrás, pues así el hombre no podría sentir sus emociones en su feromonas.. había comenzado a usar supresores después de que Peter naciera, justo al mismo tiempo que comenzó a ocultar su marca con mascadas, bufandas o cuellos de tortuga como ahora mismo.

– Evita las burlas, Stark. Esto no nos gusta mas que a ti, créenos fuimos los mas molestos con toda esta decisión, pero nadie nos dejo opinar. – casi ladro Clint Barton, mientras daba pasos decididos hasta donde estaba el moreno, pero incluso antes de que pudiera estar a dos metros de distancia, una mano dura contra su pecho lo hizo detenerse. –

– No te le acerques. – dijo calmado el Doctor Banner, sin siquiera mirarlo. Para nadie era un secreto que aquellos dos había tenido una relación antes de que el mayor desapareciera, mas a pesar de eso Bruce sabia que Clint había sido parte de aquella guerra en contra de quien consideraba su mejor amigo y no dejaría que lo siguiera lastimando. Mas de uno en la habitación quedo sorprendido, hasta el mismo Tony. Pero nadie como Barton que miraba al doctor con una mezcla de dolor y enojo, antes de que el mencionado se sentara nuevamente ignorando a los demás. – Sigamos con esto es claro que no estamos cómodos entre nosotros así que no veo necesario una pelea o una conversación muy larga. 

– Opino lo mismo que el doctor Banner, creo que a todos nos han dado nuestras labores y al menos que sea estrictamente requerido tampoco deseo tener algún tipo de contacto que ustedes.. sin ningún tipo de ofensa, claro. – ahora fue turno de Visión, quien era observado intensamente por cierta chica en el rincón de la habitación. 

– ¿Tu no vas a opinar nada? – por primera vez en años escuchaba aquella voz y solo levanto la mirada cuando ya era mas que obvio que le hablaba a el, acomodando mejor sus gafas, sonrió de manera falsa, encogiéndose de hombros. –

– Bienvenidos. – dijo sin mas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados en una clara muestra de sarcasmo. – Ni siquiera se porque estamos teniendo esta desagradable reunión, creí que antes de llegar aquí les había explicado como serian las cosas, pedí estrictamente el menor contacto posible con ustedes y no me lo están poniendo fácil. Parece que el sol de Wakanda les quemo el cerebro, porque no creo que pueda ser mas claro.. 

– Escúchame, Tony.. – trato de hablar el anterior líder de los vengadores, entre molesto y triste pues sabia que su reencuentro con su omega no seria uno con flores, abrazos y besos, pero tampoco quería pelear con el. –

– ¡No! Escúchame tu a mi, Rogers.. – dijo el omega alzando la voz notablemente, mientras se levantaba violentamente de su silla, haciendo que los demás guardaran silencio y lo miraran con sorpresa. –Las cosas aquí son muy diferentes a como eran antes de que decidieras abandonarlo todo, tu aquí no tienes autoridad ni para matar a una mosca sin mi consentimiento, mucho menos para venir a imponerte aquí, tu maldit..

– ¡Papi! 

El gritito aniñado de Peter se escucho por toda la sala, para después ver como entraba corriendo con su trajecito del hombre araña, como decidieron llamarlo de mero cariño, corriendo hasta sus brazos y saltando literalmente a los mismos. Tony sin poder evitarlo atrapo a su pequeño hijo abrazarlo contra su pecho, pero también sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos se abrían con horror detrás de sus gafas, mas al notar que Steve lo miraba fijamente. 

– Tio Happy le dijo a Pep que alguien necesitaba venir a salvarte. – murmuro con su dulce voz el mas pequeño de la sala, mientras quitaba su mascara para verlo con una brillante sonrisa lo cual sin poder evitar lo hizo sonreír también. –

– Eso es mi pequeño, me salvaste. – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a sus amigos por algunos segundos antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Había decidido que no le diría a Steve sobre Peter, al menos no ahora, pero no contaba con que Peter se apareciera en aquel lugar justo en ese momento. Cuando escucho como alguien que conocía muy bien gritaba su nombre, solo acelero el paso aun con su pequeño en brazos, no. Definitivamente no quería que el rubio estuviera cerca de Peter, ahora y nunca. El era su padre, solo el. Sintió como una gran mano tomaba su brazo por lo cual se alejo rápidamente del toque como si este quemase, haciendo que Peter se asustara un poco por lo repentino del movimiento.

– ¡No me toques! No te atrevas, Rogers.. 

– ¿P-papi..?

– Shh, pequeño. Esta bien.. ve y busca al tío Bruce ¿De acuerdo? Has eso por mi. – cuando el menor estaba por responder, dejo un beso sobre su mejilla de manera sonora, antes de regalarle una sonrisa para tratar de transmitirle un poco de confianza. – El tío Bruce necesita del hombre araña, mi amor.. no queremos que se enoje y se ponga verde. 

Ante aquello el pequeño castaño abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, dejando un rápido besito sobre la mejilla de su papi, antes de bajar de sus brazos, colocar su pequeña mascara y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban todos los demás. 

– ¿Que edad tiene el..? – pregunto en voz baja el Capitán, mirando como el pequeño corría hasta donde estaban los demás, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, había un millón de emociones corriendo por su cabeza, se sentía; triste y enojado, porque Tony nunca se lo había dicho y confundido pues no sabia si aquel pequeño castaño era su hijo o si Tony había seguido con su vida. 

– No vamos a tener esta conversación, Rogers mucho menos aquí donde mi hijo puede escucharnos, no quiero esto para el. – comenzó a decir mientras quitaba sus gafas, mirando a el mas alto sin ningún tipo de emoción. – No le des mas vueltas al asunto, se llama Peter y si, es tu hijo. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Segunda parte finalizada.  
2/3.


	3. dos alfas y un omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les pido una disculpa por demorarme tanto, tuve algo así como una crisis, cada que terminaba de escribir este ultimo capitulo lo borraba al terminar de revisarlo porque me parecía que no era suficiente, pero aquí esta y espero les guste.

Ya iba una semana desde que los "renegados" habían vuelto, Tony apenas y se los había cruzado, aquello le alegraba pues no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie; desde que le confesó a Steve que Peter era su hijo, el rubio no había dejado de tratar hablar con el, el de ojos chocolate sabía que tarde o temprano debían tener una sería conversión, pues a pesar de todo no podía negarle a Steve el derecho de ver a su pequeño, pues aunque quisiera, el soldado era su padre y eso no podía cambiarlo nadie.   
En los últimos días su marca había estado incomodandolo, quería pensar que era por la cercanía del alfa y no por otra cosa, pues aunque la marca ya no le parecía significativa, había muchos casos de omegas que perdían la vida gracias a los lazos rotos y el suyo con Steve llevaba mucho tiempo a la sombra, pero sabía que existía pues ni el había sido marcado por otro alfa y tampoco Steve había marcado a otro omega, lo cual, aunque lo odiaba, lo tenía más tranquilo. No queria que aquella "incomodidad" se convirtiera en algo mas gracias a la presencia del alfa de nuevo en su vida.

Con Peter había hablado un poco sobre el tema de Steve, Peter era listo así que prefirió ser totalmente sincero con el y contarle que el rubio era su padre, el pequeño solo lo había mirado en silencio por algunos segundos y después había gritado a todo pulmón "¡El Capitán América es mi papá" lo cual de alguna manera lo había hecho sentir mas tranquilo, pues el paso uno era que el pequeño aceptara el vinculo que tenia con el hombre. Por eso mismo le había pedido a Steve que se vieran el día de hoy en su taller, quería aclarar algunos puntos con el para la sana conveniencia con Peter, pues a pesar de que lo había tomado muy bien para su pequeño castaño Rogers era un completo desconocido y viceversa; Steve no sabia como le gustaba su mamila a Peter, si prefería jugo de manzana o uva, Steve desconocía que era alérgico al maní o que odiaba el chocolate, así que tenia mucho que aprender. Cuando la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y le anuncio que el capitán estaba fuera este le dio una señal para que lo dejara entrar, mientras dejaba de lado el destornillador con el que había estado "trabajando" o algo así porque llevaba mas de treinta minutos solo dándole vuelta entre sus manos.

\- Hola, Tony, F.R.I.D.A.Y me dijo que necesitabas verme ¡ocurre algo malo?

Escucho la voz de el rubio saludarlo, por lo cual se giro sobre su silla, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en realidad, su omega era bastante sentimental y aunque quisiera no podía negar que cada que veía a aquel rubio algo dentro de el se removía feliz con su sola presencia. Se sentía tranquilo.. pero también inseguro de si mismo, cosa nada común en el, pues meses atrás había dejado de lado aquello de ocultar sus canas pues le parecía absurdo, sabia que tenia la edad para eso, ya no le molestaba que la gente viera aquello, no hasta que volvió aquel fornido hombre y ahora quería cada segundo ocultar aquellos detalles blancos de su cabello y barba, sin querer indagar mas en aquel tema dio un asentimiento como saludo hacia el hombre, antes de ofrecerle un lugar frente a el para que pudiera sentarse.

\- Quiero hablarte sobre Peter.. Creo que es algo que debemos hacer y lamento si me he tardado pero eres el principal causante de mis problemas así que es tu culpa. - No pudo evitar sentir algo cálido expandirse por su pecho cuando vio el brillo en los ojos azules del contrario al mencionar a su cachorro, el solo podía amar a Peter, pero saber que Steve lo hacia también lo hacia sentir tranquilo. - Pero bien, no mencionare eso por ahora.. Peter es listo, es mi hijo claro que lo es y le conté sobre nosotros, sobre que eres su padre y no, no le conté el motivo de nuestra separación antes de que te de un ataque a ese viejo corazón.

\- Yo.. agradezco eso, Tony.. todo, el que no le contaras nuestros problemas y sobre todo que me dejes estar con el.. no sabes cuando llevo esperando eso, es un niño hermoso.

\- Lo es. Es listo, es hermoso, es cariñoso, egocéntrico y dulce, es todo lo que ambos somos, supongo y el quiere pasar tiempo contigo.. jamas he podido negarle nada así que aquí estamos, pero quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada entre notros.. el es tu hijo pero yo no soy nada de ti y si no es sobre Peter no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

\- Tony.. si nosotros podemos hablar sobre eso se que podríamos llegar a un..

\- No, no hay nada de que hablar si no es sobre Peter, si no te parece puedes irte ahora mismo.

Después de un suspiro por parte del rubio, escucho un bajo "esta bien" por su parte y el mismo asintió con la cabeza para después pedirle a F.R.I.D.A.Y que dejara bajar a Peter al taller. Después de que la "mujer" afirmara ambos adultos se quedaron el silencio esperando por Meter, el cual llego a los pocos minutos corriendo con una gran sonrisa y gritando "papi" muchas veces, hasta llegar a el, hablando con rapidez sobre cosas diferentes, hasta que noto la presencia del capitán por lo cual se callo abrupta mente sintiendo las mejillas arder y se escondió detrás de su "mami".

\- Lo siento.. no sabia que tenias compañía, mami.

\- Esta bien, cariño. El capitán Rogers esta aquí porque el quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿De verdad? -pregunto el niño con timidez y también un poco de miedo mientras veia al omega frente suyo.

\- Si. Peter de verdad.. -Esta vez fue el capitán quien hablo al mismo tiempo que le regalaba un sonrisa y extendía una de sus manos para que el de ojos chocolate de acercara a el, lo cual hizo después de pocos segundos dando pequeños pasos avergonzados hasta el soldado. - ¿Sabes quien soy yo, Peter?

\- Si, Señor Rogers; usted es el Capitán América y también mi papá. - la dulce voz del menor sonó ahora totalmente segura e inflo su pequeño pechito para parecer mas "serio".

\- Así es, yo soy tu papá y estoy muy feliz de conocerte al fin, pequeño.

Una pequeña risita por parte de Peter lleno todo el taller y después, para sorpresa de ambos adultos el menor abrazo por el cuello a Rogers, el cual correspondió depuesto de algunos segundos con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

\- ¿Porque no van y dan una vuelta o algo parecido? Yo estaré un poco ocupado.. solo vuelvan antes de que caiga la noche y tu y yo hablaremos, Steve ¡ah! y nada de maní o chocolate.

\- Esta bien, tony.. -dijo entre confundido por lo de el maní y el chocolate, tomando la pequeña manita del dulce Peter y caminando fuera del taller, escaleras arriba.

Tony lo único que podía hacer era mirar como el que fue el amor de su vida y quien ahora lo es, caminaban juntos mientras comenzaban a hablar tranquilamente. Nadie dijo que seria fácil.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Steve y Peter.

Steve había decidido que saldría a dar un simple paseo al parque con su cachorro, pues seria lo mejor para poder conversar con el y conocerlo mas, tal como habia dicho Tony, Peter era mas que inteligente y seria capaz de comprender y hablarle de el, junto a la vida de su "mami" y la propia.

\- ¿Porque Tony no quiere que comas chocolate o Mani, Peter?

El rubio después de comprar un helado para ambos y sentarse en una de las bancas de el transitado Central Park, con el pequeño Peter contento y en sisboiernas, se ánimo a preguntar y comenzar con aquel "interrogatorio".

\- Oh, bueno. Mami sabe que odio el chocolate, puaj y soy alérgico al maní, me infló como un globo. - respondió el pequeño mientras inflaba sus mejillas y cruzaba los ojos para dar a entender su punto, lo cual hizo reír al rubio y también anotar en su lista mental de cosas que debía saber sobre su hijo. - Mi tío Banner jugaba conmigo a las preguntas, el hacia una y después yo podía hacerle una a el, para conoceros mejor ¿podemos hacer eso, papi?

Peter había dicho aquello ultimo de manera distraída, mientras seguia saboreando su helado de vainilla, el cual era su favorito, pero Steve lo había notado y su corazón de había acelerado rápidamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecian un poco, el no iba a presionar a Peter para que lo llamara papá, pero que el lo dijera por su cuenta y de manera tan natural lo hacía sentir feliz.

\- Claro que podemos, Pet comenzaré ¿bien? ¿cuándo es tu fecha de cumpleaños?

\- Uhm, es el diez de agosto. Todos los años es el mismo día, si. - dijo con inocencia, acomodándose mejor sobre las piernas del soldado para poder mirarlo mientras seguía comiendo. - ¿cómo conociste a mami?

\- Oh, bueno es una historia larga.. - se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos y después aclaro su garganta. - Yo conocí a tu abuelo, Howard, el papá de mami; éramos buenos amigos, cuando desperté después del hielo descubrí que el se había ido, pero que tenía un hijo, Anthony. Primero fuimos solo compañeros de trabajo, no nos llevábamos tan bien, pero después pudimos tener una relación más cercana, de amigos, hasta que fuimos algo más y aquí estas tu ¿qué te gusta hacer?

\- Mami nunca mencionó como se conocian.. uhm, me gusta jugar con mi juego de química y también trabajar con mami, dibujar y armar cosas ¿cual es tu color favorito?

\- Es el azul y el rojo, quizá ¿cual es el tuyo?

La pequeña boquita del menor se abrió en una pequeña "o" cuando escucho aquello y después lo miro con los ojos amplios.

\- ¡Los míos igual! mi traje es de esos colores.

Cuando menciono aquello, Steve no pudo evitar sentirse curioso y recordar lo que Natasha había dicho; su pequeño tenía algo así como un don, con el cual habla nacido.

\- Es genial, hijo. Somos parecidos en algunas cosas, pero cuéntame ¿qué te hace ser el hombre araña?

\- Bueno, mami me tiene prohibido que hable sobre eso, pero tu eres mi papá así que puedo ¿no es así? - pregunto mirándolo com sus ojitos brillosos, por lo cual solo asintió, mirándolo con adoración. - Yo puedo hacer algunas cosas, diferentes.. no soy como los otros niños. Mira. - el pequeño castaño miró hacia todos lados notando que nadie los veía y con un movimiento de muñeca el rubio noto como una larga tira de algo que desconocía salía de ahí, lo miró con sorpresa y después el pequeño, sonrió hacia el. - es mi telaraña, puedo trepar paredes y también soy fuerte, más de lo normal según mami, por eso debo ser cuidadoso.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, nunca hubiera creido que tendría hijos, mucho menos uno con tal condición. Pero estaba bien, era su hijo y estaba feliz de aquello.

\- ¿Nos quieres a mami y a mi, papá?

La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los helados habían desaparecido hacer un rato y ahora solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose el uno al otro, uno esperando una respuesta y el otro sin saber como dársela.

\- Por supuesto que si, Peter.. los amo, a ambos. Pero es algo complicado tomando en cometa la situación..

\- ¿Porque te fuiste?

\- Cometí un error, al principio crei que era alguna manera de huir, porque quería salvar a mi amigo, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba asustado porque lastime a tu mami.

El más pequeño asintió y después recargo su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor, no entendía del todo pero sabía un poco de lo que hablaba su padre.

\- El a veces cuando dormíamos juntos, decía tu nombre en sueños, no sabia qjuen era Steve, pero estoy seguro de que también te quiere.

Al escuchar aquello Steve no pudo evitar dejar un suave beso sobre su cabello y después suspirar, quería creer aquello, pero le era difícil. Desde el primer día Tony se había mostrado serio y frío delante de todos, más delante suyo, parecía tan inalcanzable como la primera vez, los años le habían sentando bien, las gafas en conjunto con su cabello y barba salpicado por suaves canas lo hacían ver elegante, sexy. No entendía como nunca siguió con su vida. Decidido a preguntar miro a su cachorro y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios cuando lo vio dormido contra el, por lo cual lo tomó en brazos, de forma protectora y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la torre.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Tony.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Steve y Peter habían salido, quería estar tranquilo, darles un poco de espacio, tiempo padre e hijo, pero estaba preocupado y quería ver a su pequeño lo más pronto posible. No pensaba que Steve pudiera hacerle algo o tratar se llevárselo, definitivamente el no haría eso ¿no? El tan solo pensar aquello lo hizo sentirse agitado y asustado, causando que volcara el vaso donde anteriormente estaba sirviendo un poco de leche.

– ¡Mierda!

Susurro ahogando un gemido lastimero y tomó unas cuantas hojas de papel arrodillandose sobre el piso de la cocina, para tratar de limpiar un poco el desastre que había hecho, mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas; odiaba estar lejos de su arañita, odiaba lo sensible que se ponía con Steve cerca y odiaba tener miedo de que Peter lo prefiriera a él cuando se diera cuenta de lo genial que era el gran Capitán América.

– Tony, F.R.Y.D.AY dijo que estab.. ¡Tony! – grito y alarmado Rogers camiando com rapidez hacia el omega en el suelo, pensando que quizá estaba herido o algo peor, pues podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos y ver la mejillas húmedas del moreno. – ¿Que ocurre, Tony? ¿Estas lastimado? Háblame. – dijo con preocupación, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del frío suelo. –

– ¿Dónde está mi cachorro? – pregunto alterado, tratando de alejarse del cuerpo ajeno, mirando a todas partes ¿dónde estaba su Peter? ¿Porque no vino com Steve? – Steve.. ¿dónde está mi cachorro? – sollozo con fuerza aferrándose a su camiseta pidiendo explicaciones. –

– Peter se quedó dormido mientras estábamos en el parque, el esta en su habitación arropado y a salvo, Tony. Tranquilo.

Al terminar de decir aquello, el alfa dejo escapar algunas feromonas buscando calmar al omega, esperando que no tuviera un efecto contrario. No sabía porque estaba tan alterado pero no le gustaba verlo así, era malo para el.   
Tony al escuchar aquello sintió un alivio inmenso y cuando el aroma de su alfa lo rodeó no pudo más que relajarlo, porque además de ello, el dulce pero fuerte aroma de su pequeño Peter estaba impregnado en el alfa. Sin poder evitarlo o siquiera pensarlo se recostó contra el pecho del mayor, aspirando su aroma suavemente y después soltandolo en un suspiro. El alfa, algunos segundos después rodeó la cadera del hombre atrayendolo a el y copiando su acción, aspirando suavemente pero suspirando al no sentir el aroma de este, sabia que Anthony llevaba algún tiempo bajo el efecto de los supresores.

– Yo.. yo iré a darle su beso de buenas noches a Peter.. buenas noches.

Antes de que el rubio fuera capaz de responder, el omega salió disparado de la cocina, sintiéndose como un completo idiota al dejar que sus emociones le ganaran y lo hicieran restregarse contra el alfa que lo abandonó por ir detrás de otro omega. 

– Entonces.. tuviste algo así como una crisis o un episodio nervioso, te asustaste, llego Steve y tratando de calmarte terminaste abrazado a el y embrigandote con su olor.

– Si lo dices así suena de película romántica barata, Brucie.

– Es así como suena, Tony. Se que quieres que te diga que fuiste un tonto y esas cosas, pero sabes que no lo haré. – el doctor, se quitó las gafas y después refrego sus ojos con sus manos soltando un largo suspiro. – Steve te hizo daño y lo odio por eso, pero sabes que lo de ustedes es más que solo un amorío, tienen un lazo de alguna manera u otra siempre estarán unidos, al menos que alguno de los dos lo rompa, cosa que dudo mucho. Tienen un cachorro, quizá podrían no se.. intentar.

– Lo dices tu, quien ni siquiera puede estar en la misma habitación que legolas sin ponerse nervioso. Pareciera que el Alfa aquí es el. – mencionó el omega sintiéndose un poco atacado por su amigo. –

– Es diferente.. a Clint y a mi nada nos une, el es un beta, no puede existir un lazo entre nosotros. 

– Y pensar que fuiste tu quien dijo una vez que lo nuestro era más fuerte que cualquier vínculo o lazo..

Tony fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra por la voz de Clint, el moreno noto como el rostro de su hermano de ciencia se ponía pálido y su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo, se giró para mirar a Clint, tratando de decir algo, pero el beta alzando una de sus mano lo mandó a callar, antes de girarse y salir nuevamente de la sala.

– Deberías hablar con el..

El científico lo vio y después vio en la dirección a donde Clint se había ido ¿debía ir o no? si dejaba así las cosas quizás a Clint le quedaría claro que no habría más entre ellos, pero ni siquiera el sabía si quería estar lejos de aquel beta tan particular, el cual a pesar de no tener una glándula omega poseía un aroma que lo enloquecia y lo hacía sentir en casa.   
Después de repetirle a Bruce que fuera detrás de el arquero, este asintió torpemente y canino con rapidez en la misma dirección que el hombre antes mencionado. Un suspiro de sus labios, los cuales dibujaron una triste sonrisa, sabia que su mejor amigo amaba a Barton, así que deseaba que pudieran arreglar sus problemas. La vocecita de su pequeño Peter gritando "mamiiiiii" lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sonreír abiertamente, cuando amaba a su bebé.

– ¡Mami, mami! ¡Papá me compró una figura de Iron Man! ¡Eres tu! – grito con emoción mientras le ponia enfrente una figura de acción del héroe que en algún momento fue haciéndolo sonreír.

– Crei que te gustaba más el Capitán América, pastelillo.

– Ambos sabemos que Iron Man es mucho mejor ¿verdad, cachorro?

La voz detrás de el lo hizo soltar en su lugar antes de girarse y mirar al alfa, mientras en el fondo Peter chillaba un fuerte "¡Siiiiiii!" mientras seguía jugando con su figura de acción.

– Creí que tardarían más, dijiste que irían al museo.

– Bueno, de camino ahí Peter quiso entrar a una juguetería y una vez que tuvo al pequeño Iron Man en sus manos quería venir y enseñarle a su mami ¿cierto, Peter?

El niño araña se giro para mirar al rubio y después asintió con la cabeza muchas veces, acercándose hasta ellos.

– Si, la juguetería era Bonita pero había una mujer que olía muy feo y no debaja de apretar mis mejillas, además de parecía que tenía polvo en los ojos cada que papá se acercaba para preguntarle algo. – la inocencia con la que Peter relataba aquello en cualquier momento lo habría hecho reír, pero no ahora cuando sabia que aquel polvo no era polvo, si no que aquella mujer había estado tratando de coquetear con Steve; liberar feromonas, tratar de congeniar con Peter, batie las pestañas, el sabia todas esas técnicas. –

– ¿Dejaste que alguien te coqueteara con nuestro hijo ahí? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al rubio que ahora se removió nervioso sobre su lugar, por supuesto que le molestaba que hiciera aquello frente a su cachorro, no eran celos, era solo su instinto de madre. –

– Ella solo estaba siendo amable..

– Peter, cariño ¿puedes traerle a mami la billetera que está sobre su mesita de noche? – cuando el niño estuvo apunto de protestar, alzo una ceja y eso fue suficiente para que el menor de la familia, saliera corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su mami. – Dejando que las mujerzuelas te coqueteen no podrás salvar esta relación.

– Tony, escucha yo no.. espera ¿qué?

– ¿El hielo te dejo sordo? Si quieres arreglar las cosas entre nosotros no puedes dejar que cualquier mujer te salte encima, menos si nuestro hijo está contigo. – el moreno rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, alzando su mentón para recalcar que estaba ofendido. Bruce tenía razon.. ellos compartían un vínculo, un cachorro, una familia ¿porque no intentar? –

– Yo.. tú.. estamos ¿qué?

Con un gruñido molesto y azotando su pie contra el suelo, se acercó hasta el rubio, quedando frente suyo aún mirándolo con mala cara, como si fuera el ser más torpe del mundo.

– Quiero una cena y un paseo por el parque, todas esas cosas que hiciste para cortejarme la primera vez. – aclaro, posando ambas manos sobre el amplio pecho del alfa. – Y muchas donas, o si. Se te acabará la vida mientras me traes donas a la habitación.

– Eso quiere decir ¿qué estamos juntos de nuevo..? – pregunto el mayor sin aliento y con los ojos azules llenos de esperanza. –

– Eso quiere decir que podemos intentar estar juntos de nuevo.. con Peter y con nuestra familia.

El rubio asintió frenéticamente y sintiendo sus ojos picar debido a las lágrimas contenidas, posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su omega acariciando la barba sal y pimienta que poseía en aquel momento. – Luces hermoso asi.

– Solo bésame, por favor.

El moreno no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, pues solo unos segundos después sintió los labios de su alfa contra los suyos, besandolo con suavidad, como si temiera lastimarlo, el omega no pudo evitar que un suave jadeo escapara de sus labios, después de tantos años y de negarse durante tanto el que extrañaba al alfa simplemente no podía evitarlo.

– Te amo. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, separándose apenas unos milímetros del beso, riendo como un par de tontos antes de volver a juntar sus labios. –

Si un pequeño Peter miraba todo desde detrás de uno de los sofás de la sala mientras apretaba la billetera de su mami contra su pecho y reprimía una sonrisa, nadie tenía porque saberlo así como tampoco nadie tenía que saber que quizá aquella mujer nunca coqueteó con el soldado. Porque quiza solo tenía cuatro años, pero sus papis eran Iron Man y el Capitán América.   
Porque el era un alfa y debía cuidar de su mami, porque por eso eran dos alfas y un omega. 

FIN

Se que tarde más de lo prometido en terminar esto, me disculpo de nueva cuenta pero espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribir para ustedes. Gracias por tomarse un poquito de tiempo para leer esta historia, la hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes.   
No duden en dejar su opinión o algún comentario si encuentran algún error o falta de ortografía. 

nota: me gustaría saber si quieren un pequeño one shot sobre Bruce y Clint, para saber como fue el desenlace de su relación en esta historia.   
me parece que sería interesante, pero a decir verdad es algo que ustedes deciden, así que si la idea les gusta no duden en comentar.

De nuevo muchas gracias.   
¡Los quiero tres mil!   
💕🥰💕


End file.
